My Eternal Angel
by xilema95
Summary: Continuación de Vida Robada. La existencia de Kira cuelga de un hilo. La maldad y la locura continúan tomando formas inimaginables. Depende de Light y L confrontar la tormenta o dejar que los arrastre a la destrucción.
1. Magnanimidad

**Capítulo I.- Magnanimidad**

Yokohama, Japón.

Residencia Fujiwara. Propietaria del famoso centro médico Yokohamaryuöiku.

Allí se encuentra uno de los hombres más peligrosos que puede seguir con vida en Japón. Recostado sobre una gran cama, dentro de una habitación a la que no le faltaban lujos. Con la mirada perdida. Y sin absoluto motivo para seguir viviendo.

Pero ahí seguía, con el corazón latente.

Aún recordaba claramente su derrota, cuando el maldito de Mello, Matt y Soichiro habían logrado infiltrarse en su escondite secreto. Saboteando su cometido. Arrebatándole su única venganza contra aquel ser que le había ofrecido una experiencia abominable y repulsiva. Pero de alguna manera se sentía feliz y satisfecho. Quizás no logró matarlo, pero sabía que el estado mental y los sentimientos de L se habían ido al vertedero. Sabía que había hecho añicos el sueño de Yagami Light, que había destruido los vínculos familiares que existían entre L y Watari, y que había logrado aislar aún más al famoso e invencible detective, desquebrajándolo por completo.

No sabía por qué lo habían rescatado, porqué le habían permitido vivir, sabiendo quién era. Pero al parecer era precisamente su persona lo que había interesado a su rescatador.

Alguien entra en ese momento a su habitación. La misma niña que hubo visto hace unas semanas. Qué coincidencia.

Una niña de cabello largo y completamente negro, con ojos grisáceos, completamente apagados. Llevaba un vestido corto de encaje color morado ceniza, medias blancas, y sostenía una bandeja de comida. Parecía tener unos doce años aproximadamente.

—Beyond, me alegra que estés despierto…— saluda la visitante, sin que ninguna sonrisa surcara por su boca.

—…

—Te traje esto. Mi padre dijo que debías tener hambre. — le extiende la bandeja. Sopa en un plato de porcelana, y un fresco jugo de naranja. Platillo que el pelinegro no se molesta en mirar.

—No tengo hambre.

—No es verdad. Estás hambriento. Hace un mes que no comes. Pero estás demasiado confundido para aceptar el alimento, ¿No es así?

—Cierra la maldita boca, Samara Fujiwara.

Podía ver su nombre sin que ella lo mencionara. Porque esa era su maldición; tener ojos de shinigami prácticamente desde que nació.

—Eres el responsable de los asesinatos Wara Ningyo, más conocido como el asesino B.B de los Ángeles— la niña continúa su monólogo, al ver que el asesino no pronunciaba palabra —. Fuiste arrestado por la agente del FBI Naomi Misora. Y después enviando a una psiquiatría.

—No tengo la intención de escuchar mi vida de la boca de una chiquilla, ¿Entiendes?

—No vengo a contarte tu vida. Solamente lo hago para que no olvides quién eres.

— ¿Por qué me han salvado?

—Mi padre desea formar una alianza contigo.

—Pues no me interesa en lo más mínimo lo que tenga planeado.

—Él sabe todos lo que has logrado, desafiando a la policía. Es por eso que te quiere con vida. Además… sabe que guardas rencor por el famoso detective, "L".

—L…

—Así es.

Esta era una oportunidad que no podía dejar pasar. Todo parecía prácticamente perfecto. Pero, ¿Realmente valía la pena?

— ¿Me dejarían matar a L?

—Eso lo discutirás con él. Te verá en unas cuantas horas. —se acerca hasta el pelinegro, mientras pone la bandeja en la cama. Recorre con sus dedos tímidos el brazo lesionado de Beyond, mirándolo sin aparente sentimiento— ¿Aún te duele?

El asesino aparta con hosquedad la mano de la niña, sintiendo algo de inquietud por el hecho de que una cría se preocupara por su estado. Cuando nunca antes nadie lo había hecho.

—El que esté en tu casa no quiere decir que puedas tocarme cuando tú quieras, ¿Lo has entendido?

La pequeña afirma con leve cabeceo, sin importarle lo grosero que éste se había portado, cosa que confunde más a Birthday. Se limita a dar la media vuelta y desaparecer de la misma forma silenciosa con la que había llegado. El lesionado continúa mirando con algo de confusión la puerta. Sólo cuando se percata de que ya no había nada que observar, decide girar su cabeza para divisar su comida. Con cierta duda, toma la cucharilla, y tras llenarla con una pequeña cantidad de sopa, se la lleva a la boca, pensativo.

"... ¿Esto es real?..."

Kanto, Japón.

Cuartel general. Lugar donde los detectives aún buscaban inútilmente a Kira. Hacía ya mucho tiempo que éste no había cometido ningún asesinato, pero Mello y Near aún no deseaban ceder ante él, y mucho menos cerrar el caso así como así. Habían asumido el papel del gran detective, ya que éste aún se encontraba en recuperación, y ambos hacían un trabajo excelente. Los demás ex –policías no hallaban mucha diferencia entre el modo de operar de Near y el de L, pero si se notaban los continuos choques de argumentos que tenían éste y el rubio, a pesar de llevar una relación "cercana". A Matt prácticamente le daba igual ser un sucesor, pero sólo cooperaba en la investigación con tal de ser de utilidad para Mello.

Nate y Mihael habían dejado su relación sentimental en segundo plano. La tensión sobre quién era el más apto para ser un verdadero sucesor se intensificaba más, y ahora que trabajaban juntos veían de nuevo cuán diferentes eran. Mail, por el contrario, se limitaba a relajarse; ayudaba con lo que fuera necesario, y dejaba que todo tomara su propio rumbo. Tal y como lo había prometido, no revelaría a su mejor amigo sus sentimientos, esperando que las cosas tomaran el camino adecuado. Sabía que él y Near no tenían ahora una buena relación, pero no quería interferir e intentar aprovecharse de la situación para ganarse el corazón de su amigo. Se sentiría como un oportunista desesperado.

La situación era un poco peor con el detective inglés y el universitario japonés. L continuaba con su indiferencia hacia Light, Watari, y el resto de las personas. Tenía algunas excepciones con sus aprendices, pero sólo porque ellos le brindaban mucha confianza. Especialmente el rubio. Era el único con quien se mostraba más abierto, y a quien le decía algunos de sus pensamientos más profundos.

Pero esta misma situación creaba algo de fricción y celos en Near. No es que éste no quisiera a su mentor, pero le incomodaba ver cómo su rubio se la pasaba más tiempo con el detective que con él. Principalmente, aún le dolía lo que había ocurrido entre ellos cuando regresaron de la misión para rescatar a L…

— _¡Mello! ¡Mello, ¿Te encuentras bien?— El joven albino avanzaba hacia el alemán, quien junto con Matt, habían recién salido del hospital— ¿Qué te pasó en el rostro?_

— _¡Aún lado, Near!- responde Mihael de forma déspota— ¡Sabes que L está gravemente herido! ¡¿Y tú preguntas por mi maldito rostro?_

_El peliblanco calla abruptamente. Claramente dolido por la impertinencia de su amigo, aún cuando él se había preocupado. No iba a demostrar su decepción, porque su frialdad y su propia dignidad se lo impedían. Por mucho que lo quisiera, no iba a permitir que Mello pisoteara sus sentimientos. Así que se limitó a actuar como si nada hubiera pasado, como siempre._

— _¿Cuál es la condición de L-sama, Matt?— pregunta a su otro compañero, sin volver a hacer contacto visual con Mihael._

—_Está en estado crítico— responde el pelirrojo de forma impasible, colocándose un cigarrillo en los labios, aprovechando que no había ninguna enfermera o doctor cerca del pasillo —. Tiene cortes de segundo grado en todo el cuerpo, y perdió demasiada sangre. Quedó inconsciente en cuanto lo transportamos al hospital. Watari-san está con él en estos momentos._

— _¿Qué hay de Yagami Light?_

—_También está en tratamiento intensivo. No tiene heridas tan graves como las de L-sama, pero necesita cuidados del mismo tipo. Asumo que él saldrá de rehabilitación mucho antes. Pero Soichiro está aún más histérico que Watari-san. _

—_Entiendo— los examina a ambos — ¿Qué hay de ustedes? ¿Se encuentran bien?_

—_Sí; por fortuna no nos sucedió nada. La verdad pensé que moriríamos. Mello fue quien nos dio tiempo para poder cumplir la operación —exhala un poco del humo por la boca, surcando en sus labios una sonrisa de admiración y gratitud mientras miraba de forma algo intensa al rubio; sin embargo se apena rápidamente —Pero como resultado, su rostro…— echa una mirada hacia otro punto de la habitación, para no ver la reacción de la persona que había mencionado. Near también lo nota, pero decide no pronunciar comentario alguno, guardándose cualquier palabra que quisiera expresarle._

—_Mello, ¿Estás bien? No has dicho una palabra desde que volvimos…— vuelve a decir el pelirrojo, intentando romper el silencio sepulcral. Pero la negativa era inminente —Si te duele algo, sabes que podemos…_

—_Cierra la maldita boca Matt— ordena el adicto al chocolate, matando cualquier intento de atmósfera relajante —. ¡¿Cómo no puedes dejar de hablar en un momento así? ¡Está igual que el imbécil de Near!— Señala al peliblanco de forma acusadora, reclamando la anterior preocupación que éste había tenido al ver su cicatriz —¡Déjenme solo, maldita sea!_

_Matt decide levantarse de la butaca donde se hallaba, dejando a los rivales solos. Se retira a paso relajado, aspirando otra buena cantidad de su droga, que era lo único que podía mantenerlo tranquilo en aquellos momentos. _

_Near permanecía apático. Y al percatarse de que el ambiente hostil permanecía sin que Mihael quisiera reparar su ofensa hecha anteriormente, decide irse también. _

— _¿A dónde vas, Near?— pregunta el alemán con vehemencia. _

—_Eso no te incumbe._

—_Eres igual de egoísta que Matt, Soichiro y Yagami Light… _

—_Sólo porque no demuestro mi preocupación hacia nuestro mentor como tú, no quiere decir que sea egoísta._

— _¡Deseas que muera para poder obtener su puesto, ¿no es así?— parecía completamente salido de sus cabales._

— _¿Cómo se te ocurre siquiera pensar eso?_

— _¡Porque sé cómo eres!_

_Esto era el colmo. Parecía que Mello había olvidado por completo lo que habían vivido poco antes de ir a rescatar a L. Era absolutamente intolerante para el albino. Por lo que decide decir lo que pensaba con toda franqueza, aunque sonara crudo y cruel._

—_Admítelo; el grupo de investigadores necesita una nueva mente capaz de completar el caso, y nosotros asumimos ese papel. En estos momentos él es perfectamente inservi…— no pudo terminar su frase, al recibir un terrible puñetazo por parte de Mello. Lo mira completamente atónito; definitivamente esperaba una reacción así, pero no imaginaba que recibiría un golpe tan fuerte._

—_No te atrevas a decir que L-sama es un inútil, ¿¡Oíste!— lo toma de forma horriblemente brusca por la camisa, levantándolo por completo del suelo. Estaba aguantándose todas las ganas que tenía de partirle la cara. No era que no recordara lo que habían vivido hace poco, pero la manera tan fría y carente de sentimientos por parte de Nate al hablar le era repugnante._

—_Reaccionas así porque sabes que es verdad…_

—_Cállate._

—_Bájame Mello. Sabes que aunque duela, tengo razón…_

— _¡Cállate!— lo suelta salvajemente, haciendo que cayera brutalmente al piso. Suelta un gran suspiro, antes de controlarse y alejarse del peliblanco —No vales mi tiempo Near. Si vuelves a decir otra cosa semejante, te juro que no me haré responsable de mis actos…_

—_Nos vemos._

_Near sabía que estaba obrando mal. Pero no pudo evitar soltar aquellas palabras en un arranque de rabia para poder calar el corazón del rubio. Y estaba seguro de que las consecuencias vendrían después…_

—Deja de estar distraído y revisa estos reportes.

La relajada voz de Matt había devuelto a Near a la realidad. Toma las hojas con aparente normalidad, mientras les daba un vistazo detallado. Ninguna concordancia entre las estadísticas de los asesinatos. Misa Amane había permanecido vigilada por el agente Mogi tras haber dado la orden. Pero no hubo ninguna actitud sospechosa, así como tampoco lo hubo con Light Yagami, quien fue vigilado por más tiempo. Finalmente, tuvieron que liberarlos de toda sospecha.

Sobre éste último, había sufrido un cambio en su estado emocional que ciertamente confundía a los sucesores de L y el resto de los investigadores, pero que preocupaba a su padre. Y no era de esperar, ya que Light aún seguía esforzándose para recuperar a "su" detective. Eran ya varios fallidos intentos por hacer que se abriera con él, pero no parecía haber mucho progreso. Mello, Near y el resto de los detectives le permitían visitar diariamente al pelinegro, con la esperanza de que éste pudiera ser como antes. Claro que Mello oponía de vez en cuando alguna queja.

En ese momento, el universitario llevaba un pequeño pastelillo para L, quien se hallaba en su habitación, acurrucado en el sillón. Se acerca un poco, extendiéndole el pequeño postre que tenía en las manos.

—Ryuzaki, debes comer algo, estás un poco más delgado de lo normal. Podrías enfermarte…

—Gracias. Pero no tengo hambre— responde con simpleza, rechazando lo que le era ofrecido.

Light simplemente se limita a dejarlo en la mesa de junto, algo decepcionado por no poder entrar en la coraza de su amado. Pero decide no demostrar nada. Se sienta al lado de L, intentando sonreír.

—Vamos; no has comido nada desde la mañana. Además, es tu pastel favorito…

—Soy perfectamente capaz de ir a buscar algo de alimento por mi cuenta.

—Lo sé; y no dije nada al respecto. Sólo quería hacerte un favor…

—No lo necesito…

—Ryuzaki, por favor… trata de confiar un poco más en mí…

— ¿Cómo sé que no tratarás de envenenarme con tan "amable" gesto?

— ¿Cómo piensas siquiera algo así? ¿Es que acaso no ves lo que hago por ti? ¡He cambiado!

Realmente lo había hecho. Light había dejado absolutamente todo lo que lo hacía corromperse. Había renunciado a ser Kira, y por supuesto, a dejar de pensar que el mundo necesitaba de él. Ahora sólo sabía que él único que necesitaba realmente de él, era L.

—Light… quiero estar solo…

—Pero Ryuzaki…

—Por favor…— su voz esta vez había sido algo suplicante, cosa que sorprendió un poco al castaño.

—De acuerdo. Si es lo que quieres, lo haré…— se para del sillón, sonriéndole cálidamente antes de retirarse —Descansa, Ryuzaki.

En cuanto la puerta se cierra, L mira de reojo el pastelillo. Por un momento estira su brazo para cogerlo, pero rápidamente vuelve a regresarlo donde estaban sus rodillas. Oculta su cara entre sus piernas, recordando la actitud tan bondadosa de Light.

"¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué me duele tanto? ¿Por qué sigue portándose así conmigo?..."

Reprime un llanto, sintiéndose deshecho. Ya no tenía ni la más remota idea de que sentir por él, o por su protector. Se sentía un asco.

El castaño continuaba meditando todo mientras se dirigía con su padre. Normalmente L siempre sonaba frío, tajante o desdeñoso; pero ésta vez había algo diferente, y por muy poco que fuera, lo esperanzó un poco. Camina por los pasillos, sintiéndose un poco mejor. Al llegar con el resto del equipo, vuelve a mostrar una sonrisa.

"Yo te amo Ryuzaki. Y estoy seguro de que pronto podrás darte cuenta de eso."— saluda a los detectives, mientras preguntaba por el rumbo de la investigación.

Ya no había nada más que hacer allí. A pesar de que Near, Mello y Matt siguieran hurgando en el caso Kira, ya no podrían encontrar al culpable. Esto tranquilizaba al universitario, porque sabía que ya no habría más peligro para nadie. Ahora que Beyond también había muerto, tendría todo el tiempo del mundo para poder concentrarse en lo que realmente le importaba.

Al menos, eso era lo que él creía…

**::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::***

**Bueno, aquí la segunda temporada de uno de mis fan-fics más dramáticos x)**

**Esta es más bien una introducción, espero no les haya aburrido mucho; D: igual espero que les agrade esta nueva aventura. ;)**

**Dejen su review, que no cuesta nada :3 **

**Sin más que decir, me despido ¡Hasta el próximo cap! ;D**


	2. Sugestiones

**Capítulo II.- Sugestiones**

**Chiba Nippo Press**

_Kanto, Noviembre del 2010. Año 8 N° 51._

"El hospital psiquiátrico Kabukiza se incendia inesperadamente".

_El antiguo sanatorio mental de Yokohama fue completamente destruido por las llamas hace unas semanas, siendo un civil el descubridor de este hecho. Solamente quedaron los restos carbonizados de lo que antes eran sus cimientos. El lugar estaba tan aislado que se consumió casi en totalidad sin que nadie pudiera darse cuenta; se cree que las fuertes lluvias acabaron que él, por lo que no fue necesaria la intervención de los bomberos. La policía no ha podido confirmar exactamente lo que produjo este inesperado suceso, ya que el sitio estaba permanentemente deshabitado. También se reportó que hubo dos muertos en aquel edificio. Los forenses confirmaron que se trataba de un ex convicto: Beyond Birthday, también conocido como el asesino serial B. B. de los Ángeles; y Aiko Erizawa, de nueve años de edad. El oficial en jefe, Sakamoto Kitamura, nos da una entrevista detallada de este acontecimiento…_

«Mal; qué mal. Como siempre, los medios de comunicación se enteran de lo que está frente a sus narices demasiado tarde. Esto sucedió hace un mes, y sale en la imprenta hasta ahora.»

El universitario cierra el periódico. Ya lo había devorado por completo hacía varias horas, pero aún le gustaba recorrer con la vista el artículo de Yokohama. Recuerda que cuando lo leyó por primera vez, no cabía en sí de gusto al contemplar cómo las palabras "Beyond Birthday" y "muerto" quedaban tan bien en una oración. Lo deja en su mesa de estudio, mientras comienza a cambiarse para descansar.

— ¿Ya te vas a dormir? —inquiere Ryuk, observando a su compañero.

—Creo que la pregunta es muy obvia…

—Los humanos son divertidos —el ser sobrenatural observa el periódico que había hojeado Light hace unos momentos—. Les encanta difundir cualquier cosa, sin importar si tienen datos fiables o no.

— ¿A qué te refieres con eso?

—Nada en particular.

El shinigami vuelve a revolotear en el cuarto, soltando pequeñas risas que sólo irritaban a Light. Este se acuesta en la cama, tapándose hasta la cabeza. De alguna forma, a pesar de saber que ya no corría peligro, sentía como si tuviera una pequeña espina en el cerebro. ¿Era que aún tenía miedo de ser Kira?

No. Eso no era. De alguna manera temía por Ryuzaki, pero no estaba seguro de por qué se sentía así. Quizás temía que él mismo se lastimara.

«Tan sólo necesito relajarme…»

…

…

_(Light.)_

_(Light… ¿Puedes oírme?)_

— ¿Mhm?

—Light, despierta.

El sueño, que parecía droga en sus ojos, le impedía observar quién llamaba.

—Vine sólo para verte…

Aquella voz difusa, susurrante y cautelosa como el sonido de una serpiente, continuaba insistiendo con extraña pasividad. Abre los párpados con pesadez, sin poder distinguir demasiado en la penumbra nocturna que aplastaba su habitación. Sin embargo, a los pocos segundos sus pupilas consiguen apreciar los contornos de su misterioso visitante, y en cuanto logra reconocerlo, casi da un brinco sobre el mullido acolchonado.

—R-Ryuzaki… ¿Pero cómo…?

—Shhh… —coloca su dedo pálido y frío sobre los cálidos labios ajenos, mostrando una faceta lúgubre, pero hipnótica—. ¿Qué prefieres: vagas explicaciones, o el contacto denso y tan esperado?

—N-no logro entenderte… ¿De qué estás hablando?

— ¿Por qué no te permites complacer a tu cuerpo en lugar de asediar tu mente cada vez que sucede algo que no puedes comprender? —Se posiciona sobre el cuerpo tenso, como pantera acechando a su presa—. ¿Por qué no dejas que la pasión que está inerte dentro de ti te posea?

— ¡Porque nada de esto es normal! ¡No sé cómo entraste a mi habitación, ni por qué estás actuando así! ¿¡Cómo esperas que…! —una mano entrometida hace contacto sobre su entrepierna, arrancándole un gemido que deleitó los oídos del azabache como miel pecaminosa.

—Sabes que lo deseas…

La fruición era tan seductora como el cigarrillo a un fumador, y Light lo sabía, desistiendo a todo raciocinio. Tras unos segundos de duda, abalanza sus labios, chocando contra los contrarios fogosamente, mientras ciñe la pequeña cintura entre sus inquietas falanges. Como un dependiente, apega más su cuerpo al otro, dejándose caer en el catre. El joven de tez casi cadavérica desprende aquel sediento contacto para recorrer aquel cuello atezado con ansias, dando mordiscos como un vampiro hambriento. Yagami permanece pasivo, extasiado; sentía el hálito sobre su piel como brasas a la máxima potencia. Sin embargo, aquellos dientes cobran más fuerza, clavándose en su esternón. Ahoga un grito, al tiempo que el otro joven cambia su ánimo al igual que un felino meloso.

— ¿Tú me quieres, verdad?

Light ni siquiera tenía que pensar en la respuesta.

—Te amo más que a mi vida, Ryuzaki… —los labios ajenos se posan suave y sensualmente en su oído, estremeciéndolo. Pero en lugar de ser besado en aquella parte tan sensible, como esperaba, unas palabras salieron lentamente de aquellas frías comisuras.

—Si tanto me amas… déjame matarte.

Al instante siente cómo algo filoso corta su pecho de un solo movimiento, dejando brotar su cálida sangre. Se arquea al instante, elevando la vista para poder observar a L. Más sin embargo, aquellos ojos oscuros habían desaparecido. En su lugar se encontraban dos enormes pupilas color carmín, que presenciaban aquel espectáculo con desdén y vileza. Inmensas y estrepitosas carcajadas comienzan a oírse, resonando en toda la extensión donde se encontraban.

—Tú… tú no eres Ryuzaki…

— ¿A que no adivinas? ¿Quién soy, Yagami-kun?

—Eres…

Una sombra aparece justo al lado de quien parecía ser B, casi fusionándose con él. Otro pelinegro exactamente igual; el verdadero detective. Más sin embargo poseía una mirada cargada de odio y resentimiento, que se clavaba en él con la misma potencia que una bestia enjaulada. Sombra y ente vuelven a reír como si de un coro tétrico se tratase, pareciendo espejos. Uno mismo, y al mismo tiempo separados.

— ¿Qué le has hecho a Ryuzaki?...

—Lo que tú y yo le hemos hecho, Light —vuelve a provenir una risa sombría de la garganta del ¿etéreo? asesino—. Quien sabe… podrías presenciar pronto su transformación. Cuando sea igual a mí…

— ¡No te atrevas a comparar a Ryuzaki contigo! ¡Nunca será como tú!

—Oh, claro que sí. L y yo somos indivisibles. Soy su alma, y pronto también su cuerpo. Te lo dije antes, ¿Lo recuerdas?...

— ¡Cállate! ¡Tú estás muerto; eres sólo unapesadilla!

— ¿Lo soy, Light? ¿Apostarías tu vida por esa seguridad y verdad en tus palabras?

— ¡Yo sé que lo estás! ¡Te vi morir! ¡Apareció en los periódicos! ¡Estás muerto, muerto!

—Muerto, muerto… Repites sin cesar esa palabra. Una y otra vez, _una y otra vez_…

—Sé que nada de esto es real, ni lo será. Y no te tengo miedo, porque creo en lo que vi…

— ¿Y qué viste? ¿Me viste incinerarme con tus propios ojos? ¿Observaste cómo mi piel se carbonizaba, volviéndose un montón de tejido arrugado y oscuro? ¿Viste mis huesos corroerse por el fuego hasta que no quedara nada de mi ser?

—N-no… pero sé que moriste aquél día… ¡Lo sé; yo lo sé!

— ¿Crees en las palabras impresas de un simple papel que se vende masivamente a las personas? ¿Eres igual que el resto de los humanos, dejándose llevar y acatando ciegamente lo que les imponen en sus mentes?

Nada que decir. Light no tenía nada que decir ante aquello. Tan sólo sentía la locura rodeándolo en aquella oscuridad aplastante; la sangre corriendo de su pecho herido, el olor del óxido invadiendo el lugar donde se encontraba, las risotadas entremezcladas de ambas personas escalofriantemente iguales, mientras sentía como perdía el conocimiento en aquel infierno.

_(No puedes escapar, Light… voy a encontrarte…)_

El castaño despierta bañado en sudor, con la respiración agitada, mientras sostenía las sábanas fuertemente. En menos de un segundo, lleva una de sus manos directamente a su pecho, queriendo parar esa hemorragia de la que se da cuenta, segundos después, es inexistente.

«Una pesadilla…» su corazón parecía haberse detenido ante aquel distorsionado sueño «. Estoy enloqueciendo…»

Se incorpora por completo, dirigiéndose al baño para poder darse una larga ducha. Las refrescantes gotas de lluvia caen sobre su agitado cuerpo, haciendo un vano intento por deshacer esa sensación que aún lo asediaba.

«Tan sólo fue un mal sueño» se recrimina así mismo «. Sólo estoy nervioso por el hecho de que no termino de asumir que Beyond y Kira están muertos.»

Mentira. Todo era una farsa. Kira no estaba muerto. Y el miedo lo invadía. Sabía que Mello, Near y Matt no pararía hasta encontrar la verdad. Por más que él negara los hechos, sabía que aquellos adolescentes seguirían hurgando en el caso hasta dar con él. Y había varios factores que no pasarían desapercibidos, como las reglas falsas; en especial la de los trece días…

—La regla de los trece días. La regla especifica que la persona que comienza a escribir en una Death Note debe seguir haciéndolo, o morirá después de trece días exactos.

Near sostenía el cuadernillo maldito. Aquél que había robado vidas con tan sólo plasmar tinta sobre sus hojas. Juguetea con las hojas, pasándolas traviesamente por sus largos dedos. Mello monitoreaba las celdas de la prisión de Estados Unidos, buscando al conejillo de indias indicado. Matt revisaba los videos de vigilancia de la casa de Misa Amane, quien al parecer no hacía nada fuera de lugar.

—Lo probaremos con Paul King —murmura Mello, aún sin despegar su vista de la pantalla donde visualizaba el mar de rostros de reos—. Es un convicto cuya ejecución está programada dentro de trece días. Haremos que escriba algún nombre en la libreta, y si sobrevive… ¿Qué haremos con él? ¿Igual lo mataremos, no?

—Lo menos que podemos hacer es dejarlo absuelto de la ejecución —responde Near de forma impasible.

—Es una buena idea —apoya Matt, dejando aún lado el teclado de la enorme computadora.

Continúan anotando datos, haciendo deducciones, preparando estrategias para poder desenmascarar a Kira. Una hora después, cierto castaño entra a la sala de investigaciones, mostrando una expresión serena que muy a sorpresa, ocultaba el mar interno de emociones confusas que aún conservaba por su bizarra noche.

—Buenos días —saluda Light como de costumbre—. ¿Cómo van con la investigación?

—Podría decirse que no hemos avanzado mucho… —responde el pelirrojo como si de un partido de fútbol estuviese hablando.

—Hmm; disculpen si molesto —hace amago de retirarse; obviamente con la intención de ir a ver a Ryuzaki.

—No necesitas entablar charla con nosotros si no lo deseas, Yagami —la voz mecánica de Near lo hizo voltear—. Puedes entrar las veces que quieras para poder ver a L sin que tengas que mirarnos siquiera. Recuerda que las instalaciones son libres también para ti ahora que no eres un sospechoso…

Light hubiera podido jurar que Near cambió el tono de su monótona voz al hacer énfasis en su reciente "libertad", pero decide no demostrar su asombro, asintiendo y retirándose escaleras arriba para ver al detective.

«Aún sospecha de mí» piensa turbado, abriendo la puerta correspondiente.

Recorre con la vista el cuarto, adivinando que probablemente el azabache se encontraría en el sillón. Y efectivamente, allí estaba. Tan autista como siempre.

—Has venido de nuevo… —sisea L, evitando hacer el más mínimo contacto visual.

—Y lo seguiré haciendo —se acerca para sentarse al lado del inglés, con falsa impavidez—. Aunque me "aborrezcas" con toda tu alma…

L deja salir una media sonrisa torcida, estremeciendo a Light. Esa sonrisa que le recordaba a Beyond, restaurando su pesadilla con toda nitidez.

«Olvídalo. Olvídalo…» observa las paredes, sintiendo como si estas dieran vueltas alrededor de él con lentitud «. Te estás obsesionando con esto…»

Toma una taza de té que había allí, intentando dar un sorbo al cobrizo líquido; más sin embargo al observar de reojo al azabache, advierte unos reflejos carmesí en las pupilas ajenas, soltando precipitadamente la bebida y rompiendo el recipiente. L se sobresalta, confundido por el estado en que Yagami se encontraba.

— ¡Light! ¿Te encuentras?...

Calla abruptamente, ampliando los ojos ante aquel gesto instintivo por su parte. El hijo de Soichiro también lo observa atónito. El tono de voz del detective había sido el de alguien preocupado, tono que hacía tiempo había dejado de utilizar. Yagami se limita a recoger cuidadosamente los restos de lo que antes era una taza, yéndose a la cocina en silencio. Momentos después, regresa al lado del azabache, obsequiándole una mirada profunda e inquisidora. Ante esto, Ryuzaki se limita a evadir aquellos ojos marrones, logrando capturar con sus oscuras pupilas la sangre que escurría levemente por uno de los dedos del menor. Se abstiene de pronunciar sonido alguno, pero su mirada clavada en aquella falange herida provoca que Light le sonría, acariciando suavemente su desordenado cabello.

—No te preocupes. Estoy bien.

El joven inglés lo observa angustiado, sin darse cuenta que el rubor en sus mejillas lo traicionaba. Con sus sentimientos en total descontrol, guarda silencio ante aquella respuesta por parte de su compañero.

« ¿Por qué?... ¡Yo ya no siento nada por él! ¿Por qué aún sigo actuando como un estúpido en su presencia?...» aquellas dedos masajeando sus cueros cabelludos aún no se detenían, brindándole un sentimiento extraño y confuso. Provocándole placer, deseando inconscientemente que aquellas caricias no se detuvieran «. Detente. No me toques con esas manos tan cálidas. Tú no eres así; no quiero que juegues conmigo…»

Light suelta un suspiro, divisando al frente. Esperaría tal y como lo prometió. Lentamente, lentamente sus esfuerzos comenzaban a apreciarse. Y esperaría hasta al final.

Desgraciadamente, no todos contaban con el tiempo del mundo para poder pensar las cosas.

—Dame mermelada de fresa.

—Acabas de terminarte un frasco hace cinco minutos.

— ¡Cállate y dame más!

Molestia. Impotencia. Inutilidad. Todo eso, aunado al hecho de que era prácticamente atendido por una escuincla. Beyond continuaba anclado en esa cama sin poder hacer algún movimiento que aún no le causara dolor a su cuerpo. Aunque el daño era menos, se sentía tan inservible como un anciano. Anhelaba tanto que L aún estuviera retorciéndose de dolor y que sus heridas aún siguieran robándole quejidos.

—Toma.

Ni siquiera supo el momento en que Fujiwara había salido y entrado de la habitación. Sostenía un nuevo frasco de jalea, esperando impasiblemente. Beyond lo toma con prepotencia, como si aquella acción le provocara un repugnante dolor de muelas.

— ¿Cuándo se supone que veré a tu padre?

—Hoy tuvo que ir a una reunión por cuestiones de trabajo. Pero probablemente mañana esté listo. Después de todo, tus heridas ya están un poco mejor.

El asesino se permite soltar una sonrisa cínica, mostrando un aire tan ufano como si fuera el propio dueño de aquel sitio.

« ¿Acaso es tan estúpida? ¿Qué no sabe que en cuanto me sienta mejor me largaré de aquí?» destapa el frasco de vidrio, manchando su índice con la pegajosa sustancia, mientras comienza a degustarla con su boca, al igual que un chiquillo sin modales «. No tengo que rendirle cuentas a nadie.»

Un gruñido sale de lo más hondo de su garganta. Se gira, comprobando que Samara aún continuaba ahí, empeorando aún más su voluble ánimo.

— ¿Acaso piensas observarme hasta que termine de comer?

—Mi obligación es cuidarte.

—No necesito que una muerta viviente me mantenga. Lárgate o me enojaré en serio.

Aquella muñeca autista se limita a obedecer, sin mostrar un ceño fruncido, o lágrimas ante el insulto. Como si todo lo que dicho a su persona le diera igual.

« ¿Qué demonios le sucede? Cualquiera me hubiera dado un puñetazo, o por lo menos, se habría ido con los sentimientos heridos u ofendidos. No sé si tenerle lástima o reírme por lo idiota que es.»

Unta un poco más de jalea entre su falange índice, reflexionando cómo pudo ella averiguar su nombre. Era imposible saberlo, o al menos eso creía él.

«En el momento en que me encontró no pudo saber quién era. Además, no creo que nadie estuviera enterado de la situación en que estaba. También sabía de mis ojos shinigami, y eso es algo que ni siquiera L sabía…» sus ojos se dilatan, tal cual hubiera hecho una persona ante un descubrimiento asombroso «. ¿Podría ser que… también posee ojos shinigami? Pero si así fuera, tendría que tener una Death Note a su disposición, y en su caso, habría tenido que hacer el trato con un shinigami. ¿Es que ha caído otra Death Note al mundo humano?» parpadea con pesadez, como si incluso hacer eso lo cansara «. Si ese fuera el caso… ¿Por qué daría alguien tan joven como ella la mitad de su vida para algo tan inútil? ¿Acaso alguien así de pequeño desea ya probar el sabor de matar a sus enemigos?» sus labios se curvan maliciosamente, complacido de que aquella suposición fuera cierta «. La humanidad se pudre… cada vez más. Me gusta. »

**::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::**

**¡Hi! Lo sé, ¡he resucitado! xDDD**

**Lamento la gran, GRAN demora ._. pero realmente ando muy hueca con los fanfictions… He tenido unos cuantos problemas familiares, muchos estudios, y mi cabeza daba vueltas en la edición de videos, en los dibujos, etc… (ok, estoy divagando n.n´)**

**Además, estoy pensando mucho en dejar mis fanfics para concentrarme en mis propias historias, ya que deseo publicar un libro (algún día, pero quiero lograrlo xDD). Lo sé, otra vez estoy divagando -.-´ así que realmente espero me disculpen por esperar tanto DDD:**

**Espero que hayan disfrutado el segundo capítulo =3 compréndanme, no puedo avanzar a la acción así de rápido TT-TT, pero espero estas 8 hojas les hayan gustado mucho n.n, el L anda ya medio sensiblón (?)**

**Pronto quizás suba un dibujo de alguna escena de este fanfic, y puedan checar esos garabatos que algún día quiero perfeccionar para llegar a hacer un cómic xDD**

**En fin, mis mejores deseos a ustedes lectoras, que me han seguido con mucha paciencia, Se cuidan mucho, y espero me comenten su opinión, crítica o duda con algún review =)**

**¡Byonara! ;D**


	3. AVISO

**¡Hi hi~**

No, desafortunadamente este no es un capítulo de actualización ._. Es un aviso para ustedes, mis lectoras (y lectores ;D ) que han estado esperando por un nuevo capítulo de mis fanfics. Lamentablemente tengo que recurrir a esto ya que la página de amor yaoi no me esperará por mucho tiempo, y dentro de unos meses correré el riesgo de que me borre los fics inactivos.

**Si ya clickearon en este aviso, y leen otros fics míos, ya no le den a la otra "disque-actualización"; es el mismo mensaje. **

Se preguntarán "¿Qué tonta excusa nos dará esta escritora floja? XD" (okno) trataré de ser muy breve ^~^´

Desde el año pasado, mi computadora prácticamente murió D: y por fuerzas mayores del destino (entiéndase la crisis económica de México -_-´) aún no me pueden reparar la compu ._. Estaban pensando en comprarme una nueva, pero pues tengo que esperar (mucho tiempo, como se han dado cuenta xDD) y pues… Ahí está el problema. Sí me dejan venir a los cibers, pero sólo a hacer lo indispensable ¬¬ (tarea, imprimir, más tarea… ) y cuando comento fics o cosas así, es porque me bajo los caps al cel , los leo en un rinconcito oscuro de mi cuarto (?) y ya luego vengo para comentar en unos minutitos libres que me quedan :3

También se preguntarán: Si tienes tiempo de comentar, ¿Por qué no actualizas por pedacitos los fics? Y la respuesta es… Me ciclo -.-´ En el ciber al que vengo hay muchas personas observando c.c y yo soy de las que "fluyen cuando están solas" (ok, esa frase sonó rara xD), así que pues lo único que me queda es tratar de escribir lo que se me venga en un cuadernito en casa, esperando hasta que mi papá se saque la lotería mágicamente para que me pueda comprar ya la compu :´3

Lo único que me queda por decir es: ténganme paciencia, actualizaré y terminaré todos mis fics pendientes, eso ténganlo por seguro owo, por menos rating o críticas que reciba, los escribiré hasta el final TTwTT (sonó muy matado esto xDD)

Por último, aquí les dejo un dibujo para los que lean "Magical World!", es del capítulo extra de año nuevo, pa´que vean mis intentos de arte xDDDD. Está coloreado a mano, y se veo opaco porque me lo escanearon a lo wey -.-´

http : / gaararyuzakilove. deviantart. com / #/ d3c3eti (quiten los espacios :3)

**Sin más que decirles, me despido, ¡Byebye!~ ;D**


	4. Aceptación

**Capítulo III.- Aceptación**

—_Desde ahora cargas con una responsabilidad más grande que tu propia existencia. ¿Puedes entenderlo?_

—_Por supuesto. Justicia al servicio es el trabajo de L._

—_L es un puesto que se transmite de generación en generación, y su precio es renunciar a tu propia identidad. _

—_Lo sé. Desde el principio todos fuimos informados sobre el objetivo por el que estuvimos en el orfanato._

— _¿Estás bien con eso, Elle?_

—_Sí. Servir y proteger desde el anonimato, bajo el nombre de una sola letra es mi propósito desde ahora. Confía en mí, Watari…_

Los párpados del joven de cabello color cuervo se abren con posma, como si alguna enfermedad estuviera acabando con él de forma silenciosa e invisible. Sueños como ese últimamente rondaban por su subconsciente durante las noches. Otro día se le había concedido para vivir, pero no hacía ya nada que pudiera estimularlo física o mentalmente.

Se levanta de la cama con languidez, intentando expulsar aquel sentimiento tan nauseabundo que era la inutilidad. Pereza y apatía se arrastraban por sus pies, alimentando aquella sensación insoportable.

« ¿Desde cuándo me he vuelto tan débil? »

Aquello era algo inconcebible. L no había sido entrenado para estar en una situación tan patética. L había sido entrenado para afrontar y superar con solemnidad todos sus miedos, traumas y retos. El sólo imaginar qué pensarían sus antecesores le hacía avergonzarse de sí mismo y repudiarse con todo su ser. Con la misma velocidad con la que se había levantado, se aproxima a uno de los monitores con el cual tenía libre acceso para poder observar lo que sucedía en la sala de investigaciones. Contempla a los jóvenes que ahora cargaban con la responsabilidad que aún le correspondía por derecho.

«Derecho que podría hacer valer si no fuera tan cobarde como para enfrentarme a mí mismo…»

Tenía que admitirlo. Se había vuelto un ser cobarde; respecto a sus responsabilidades, a las consecuencias de sus actos, de la vida, de sí mismo. Debía hacer algo, pero ya no hallaba esa firmeza que tanto lo había caracterizado.

«L no puede, no _debe_ tener emociones. Eso sólo interrumpe el deber.»

Aún era propietario de esa letra. Y era su derecho el poder volver a usarla con orgullo. Pero antes tenía que enterrar todo aquello que lo estaba frenando como persona. El detective toma una severa decisión. Sabía que ese podría ser su fin para seguir descubriéndose como ser humano, pero era recuperar el mando de su vida, o dejarse arrastrar por sus miedos más profundos. Después de reflexionar lo que haría, toma una pequeña ducha, dispuesto a bajar por primera vez para poder evaluar el desempeño de sus aprendices.

«Si los anteriores pudieron hacerlo durante toda su vida, ¿por qué yo no?»

— ¿Cuándo diablos vamos a terminar con este caso? Estoy comenzando a desesperarme.

Abajo, los chicos no habían parado de trabajar en varias horas, y aunque aún tenían el aguante, el adicto a la nicotina había mostrado su obvio fastidio respecto a esto.

—Matt, tú ni siquiera estás planeando las estrategias o deduciendo los próximos movimientos de Kira. Al menos podrías poner un poco más de concentración.

—Ah, perdóname por no ser como Near.

Mello observa con hastío a su amigo, quien desgraciadamente no compartía la misma pasión que él respecto a la investigación. El pelirrojo llevaba ya media cajetilla de cigarros mientras mantenía la vigilancia hacia los posibles sospechosos de ser el segundo Kira. Near permanecía ensimismado en su tablero de ajedrez y sus muñecos, intentando ignorar cualquier posible pelea que lo involucrara directa o indirectamente. No estaba de humor para siquiera llevar un duelo de argumentos contra Mello o Matt. Lo único que le interesaba en ese momento era poder resolver el caso de una vez por todas, y –quizás- después, arreglar sus asuntos personales con cierto rubio descarado.

—Near —el mencionado observa levemente a través de su hombro al escuchar el firme llamado proveniente de su compañero alemán—; el convicto con quien fue probada la regla de los trece días aún sigue vivo. Ayer fue el día límite. Eso es prueba suficiente para demostrar que la regla es falsa.

—Paul King estará absuelto de la ejecución. El desenmascaramiento de esta norma ya nos ha revelado mucho —el menor toma uno de sus muñecos con sus inquietos dedos, cuya figura se asemejaba a un joven de cabello castaño—. Según los archivos de L, Light Yagami pidió su propio confinamiento, argumentando que deseaba saber si en verdad era Kira. Estuvo encerrado por más de un mes. Si asumimos que Light es Kira y creó esta falsa regla en la Death Note, es fácil entender el verdadero propósito de aquel confinamiento voluntario.

—Asumir que era inocente al mostrarle a L y a los detectives que aún seguía vivo después del tiempo límite establecido por la regla. —Reafirma Mello arrancando con sus filosos dientes un gran trozo de chocolate proveniente de la barra que sostenía en una de sus manos.

—Ante todo esto, ¿Deberíamos retornar a la lista de antiguos sospechosos? —Pregunta Matt con un tono ligeramente vacilante—. Quizás seremos tachados de incompetentes al volver a cargarla contra Light Yagami y Misa Amane. Podrían decirnos que simplemente los volvimos a poner en la mira sólo porque ya no sabemos qué hacer.

—No. En eso te equivocas —Contrarresta el albino con monótona rapidez—. No podrán replicar nada, puesto que tenemos las bases más sólidas y perfectas para explicar nuestra decisión.

—En ese caso deberás decirlo de un modo simple para que ellos lo entiendan. Recuerda que a diferencia de nosotros, no son genios. —Ante su propio comentario, Matt no puede evitar soltar una sonrisilla soberbia.

—No puede decirse de forma más simple —agrega el rubio—: Light Yagami pidió su propio confinamiento ya que él era dueño de una Death Note, e inventó esa regla falsa para probar su supuesta inocencia. En ese entonces los detectives ya sabían que él mantenía una relación con la modelo Misa Amane, y también reconocen que estaban casi al cien por ciento seguros de que fuera la segunda Kira. Sabiendo esto, Light pudo hacer un plan anticipado con ella, para que mientras ellos estuvieran confinados, alguien más continuara asesinando a los criminales, a manera de hacer ver que Kira aún seguía suelto. Después de todo, la Death Note es transferible.

—Ciertamente quien fue elegido para este trabajo…

—Higuchi. —Finaliza Matt.

—Sin embargo cuando murió, los asesinatos se detuvieron, haciendo parecer que Kira finalmente había desaparecido. —Continúa exponiendo Near.

—Pero obviamente el cuaderno puede poseerse por quien la encuentre; además, Higuchi era sólo un peón del verdadero asesino. Es más que factible que accedió a colaborar para el propio beneficio de su compañía.

—Qué imbécil. —Mello sonríe desairadamente.

—Si logramos comprobar que Light Yagami y Misa Amane fueron los primeros en ser Kira, creando todo el escenario de juego que planteaba la persecución hacia la compañía Yotsuba…

—El caso estará completo.

—No podía esperar menos de ustedes.

Ante aquella voz, el trío se gira, sólo para ver la figura del detective; con aquella expresión determinada y fría que desde hacía mucho tiempo no se le veía. Ellos sabían perfectamente que la salud mental del mayor no era la mejor de todas, pero el hecho de que estuviera parado frente a ellos nuevamente, les devolvió un poco de la admiración que habían comenzado a perder en su mentor.

— ¿Nos ayudarás a finalizar el caso, L? —pregunta Mihael un tanto emocionado.

La respuesta del hombre se hace esperar un poco, contemplando aquellos juveniles rostros. El sólo hecho de saber que ahora ellos cargarían con la misma responsabilidad que él en lo referente al caso, lo impulsó a responder.

—Así es; aunque parece que realmente ya no necesitan de mi ayuda —esboza una sonrisa casi invisible—. Pero para eso, debemos atenernos a lo que eso acarree.

— ¿Qué quiere decir eso? —cuestiona Matt un tanto confundido.

—Han llegado a la conclusión inicial cuando yo comencé: Light Yagami y Misa Amane siguen siendo los sospechosos. Sin importar las protestas que tenga su padre o el resto del equipo de investigación, nuestra labor es encontrar la verdad.

—Eso ya lo sabemos —agregó el peliblanco con seguridad—; al aceptar este caso también aceptamos todos los prejuicios o rechazos que se nos presenten.

—Esos son mis aprendices.

Los chicos asienten, volviendo a sus respectivos trabajos con un poco más de energía. L permanece en silencio, reflexionando sus propias palabras. Una muy ligera curvatura se forma en sus labios, dudando si era amargura o auto-satisfacción.

«Volveré a ser el mismo hombre crudo de antes, ¿eh?»

Light se encaminaba hacia el cuartel nuevamente, mentalizando todo lo sucedido hasta ahora. Podía haber dejado de ser Kira, pero eso no significaba que si lo descubrían, sentirían misericordia por él.

«No voy a poder estar en paz con L sabiendo que aún me asechan esas ratas. Si llegara a ser descubierto, ¿cómo podría tener un futuro feliz y tranquilo?»

Necesitaba idear un nuevo plan para librarse permanentemente de sospechas. Además debía comprobar con urgencia que aquél maniático parecido al detective en verdad estuviera muerto. No podía darse el gusto de dejarlo vivo por allí.

« ¿Debería empezar por matar a aquellos estúpidos aprendices? »

La idea de acabar con sus objetivos de la forma más rápida era demasiado tentadora. Después de todo, aún poseía el pedazo de hoja en su reloj. Odiaba admitirlo, pero las viejas costumbres nunca morían.

«No. He dicho que no usaría la Death Note nunca más; además, son chicos muy queridos por L… Pero eso no quiere decir que no pueda dársela a alguien más. Como en los viejos tiempos, quien continúe ejecutando los asesinatos será el culpable en turno. Me encargaré de crear un blanco definitivo para que aquellos chiquillos cierren el caso Kira de una vez por todas.»

Sin saberlo, aquella expresión cargada de crudeza y malicia volvió a apoderarse de sus redimidas facciones, mancillando su rostro casi purgado.

En aquel momento, la persona que más era repudiada por Light, se encontraba esperando la visita de su misterioso amparador. Aquel encuentro había sido pospuesto por demasiados días, y francamente el asesino comenzaba a preguntarse qué tipo de trabajo podría mantener a un hombre tan ocupado. Figuró que un médico o un policía, aunque dudaba en descartar la última opción. Lo único bueno de aquella prolongación, era que gracias a los cuidados que le proporcionaban, su cuerpo ya se encontraba lo suficientemente fuerte para arreglárselas por sí mismo. El dolor en sus miembros afectados aún no era nulo, pero ahora podía soportarlo bien.

—Padre viene en una hora —informa quien se había encargado de atenderlo desde que había llegado allí, dejando el respectivo postre del asesino en la mesa que estaba al lado de la litera—. Y al parecer ahora estás bien para poder escucharlo a la perfección.

—Asumo que intentas decir que si hubiera estado adolorido mi capacidad para comprender el discurso de tu brillante "papi" hubiera sido imposible, ¿No?

—Es algo que puede deducirse con buen sentido común.

—Veo que no hallas la hora en que te mate…

—Está bien por mí si eso quieres hacer.

El joven de cabello azabache hace una desagradable mueca de desdén. Odiaba a esa niña con todo su ser. Aborrecía aquel cabello color cuervo, aquellos ojos grises que eran dos pozos sin expresión, aquella manera tan monótona y mecánica de hablar. La odiaba porque en ella podía ver al hombre que no pudo matar y que despreciaba en el alma. El asesino aprieta las sábanas bajo sus manos, antes de incorporarse rudamente y tomar el frasco de mermelada en turno que estaba en la mesa de junto. Podía simplemente haberse estirado para tomarlo, pero necesitaba moverse pronto o enloquecería en aquella habitación que, como se había dado cuenta días atrás, era vigilada.

«Aunque los hombres que llegué a ver son completamente incompetentes. Escucharé lo que me tengan que decir, seguiré el juego del hombre, y después veré como me las ingenio para salir de aquí.»

En Kanto, el genio universitario llega al cuartel general. Iría a visitar a L como de costumbre, pero aprovecharía para dar un desapercibido vistazo en los avances con el caso Kira. Al pasar por la sala principal donde se hallaban los aprendices, se encuentra con la enorme sorpresa de ver al detective trabajando junto con ellos. Parecía que simplemente revisaba unos papeles, mientras los otros mantenían su propia labor.

— ¿Ryuzaki?

El solo sonido de su voz hizo girar las cuatro cabezas en dirección a él. Al mismo tiempo, algo dentro de Light pareció cohibirse cuando chocó su confundida mirada contra aquellas, que a su parecer, ocultaban algo de importancia; podía apreciar un extraño brillo en aquel triple par de jóvenes pupilas.

—Light-kun, bienvenido.

Nuevamente había usado el acostumbrado sufijo a su nombre como cuando se habían conocido. También había vuelto aquella manera acompasada y desesperante al hablar. La cansina y autista expresión había regresado a su rostro. No hacía falta examinarlo con detalle para entender lo que ocurría.

El antiguo L había retornado del abismo. Sin saber cómo, ese detective que había llegado a querer resurgió de nuevo. Ahí estaba, justo frente a sus ojos.

« ¿Estoy alucinando?»

— ¿Por qué te quedas allí? ¿O prefieres estar de pie?

De nuevo su voz lo regresó a la realidad. No estaba soñando. Hubiera podido correr y abrazar al pálido inglés allí mismo, de no ser porque algo aún no terminaba de dejarlo satisfecho. Lo único que alcanzaba a hacer era reaccionar con cierta torpeza dada la simpleza con la que todo estaba ocurriendo. Se dio cuenta de que los más jóvenes allí no se molestaban en dirigirle palabra, o al menos en explicarle el por qué L laboraba de nuevo.

« ¿Podría ser que L les ha dicho que me acepta, y están molestos?» rápidamente desecha aquella estúpida probabilidad «. Qué tontería. Algo más pasó, pero asumo que será él mismo quien me aclare las cosas primero.»

Y tal como predijo, el mayor comienza a hablar como si aquel fuera un día sin ninguna relevancia:

—Ya te habrás dado cuenta de que he empezado a trabajar. Así mismo, me he disculpado con los chicos por haber sido tan inútil todo este tiempo. Ellos y yo sabemos que es algo imperdonable como L el haberme dejado influenciar por una pequeñez…

— ¡No es absurdo! —Replica Light con gran velocidad—. ¡Tenías todo el derecho de estar así después de lo que…!

—Para L no están permitidas esas faltas —corta el otro genio con asombrosa frialdad y templanza—. Como iba diciendo, Yagami-kun, también me disculpo contigo por haberte tratado de forma déspota cuando simplemente tratabas de ayudarme. Es un acto que no tiene justificación.

« ¿Tan sólo una disculpa formal?» El castaño comienza a desesperarse con aquella excéntrica situación; los aprendices de L tan solo escuchaban en silencio sin abandonar sus respectivos trabajos «. ¿Sólo vas a dirigirme palabras premeditadas? Debes estar bromeando…»

—Sólo me falta hablar con el resto de los detectives, que figuro no tardarán en llegar —escribe algo en su laptop de junto, otorgando un corto momento de silencio, que fue totalmente incómodo para Light—. Por mi culpa esta investigación se ha atrasado… —lo último lo dice más para sí mismo que para su amigo recién llegado.

«Está bien; volviste a recuperar tu fuerza. Me alegra saberlo. Pero eso no quiere decir que vas a echar tierra a todo lo que has vivido ¿O sí?... ¿Fingirás que nada pasó? ¿Vas a pretender que no te importan los sentimientos que me he esmerado en demostrarte? ¿O sólo estás fingiendo frente a tus aprendices? ¡Maldición, Ryuzaki! ¡Dame una señal de que al menos has considerado aceptarme!»

—Ah, Light-kun…

— ¿Sí?...

—En cuanto el resto del equipo llegue, me gustaría hablar con todos. Es algo referente a ti.

Light no sabía por qué, pero tenía el presentimiento de que cualquier futuro pacífico que hubiera planeado estaba a punto de esfumarse como espuma entre los dedos.

**::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::**

**¡Han pasado siglos! ¡Pero aquí me tienen de nuevo!˜ ;D**

**Mil disculpas por el enorme retraso TT-TT Finalmente tengo compu nueva, y aunque mi creatividad sigue muy ciclada, sé que no es excusa para que no me haya esforzado en actualizar más rápido ._. Acepto sus humildes pedradas D: okno –esquiva las piedras asustada-**

**Les agradezco mucho a los comentarios que he recibido hace poco, aun cuando el fic llevaba demasiado tiempo empolvado, gracias a sus lindos reviews logré poner a trabajar a mi ocioso cerebro, y psss ya engendré el fruto (¿?). Espero les haya gustado el nuevo capítulo; sé que es corto, y que aún no hay nada de acción o romance (que sé que la mayoría está esperando), pero créanme que ya está por venir, estos genios necesitan tiempo para crear sus planes, aclarar sus sentimientos (cofcofelneciodeLcofcof) etc… Espero que no pierdan el interés y que me sigan apoyando como hasta ahora, así como también me disculpo por los posibles errores ortográficos que tenga; lo revisé varias veces, pero ciertas fallas pasan desapercibidas por el word y por mis ojos moribundos ¬¬ sus reviews son mi impulso y los agradeceré muchísimo n-n ¿Cuánto a que ustedes seguramente ya habían olvidado este fic? xD**

**Se cuidan mucho, ¡Byebye!˜ **


End file.
